total_underrated_sports_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan Brazier
Dylan Brazier (born October 13, 1987) is an English professional wrestler, who is signed with European Empire Wrestling Association. There, he is a former EEWA World Heavyweight Champion and a three-time EEWA Tag Team Champion. He is the younger brother of Jaques Brazier. Dylan wrestled at A-XWL (Atlantic-X Wrestling League) for all its existance. There, he was the last A-XWL European Champion. He was the runner-up of King of the Cage 2012 tournament and the winner of the Final Stage 2012 tournament. Early life Dylan Brazier was born in Guernsey Island. His father is Andrew Brazier, a road agent from EEWA. When Dylan had 3 years of age, he, his older brother Jaques Brazier, his father and his mother moved to Liverpool, England. Dylan's mother died when he was 4. Dylan, Jaques and Andrew are long-time professional wrestling fans. According to Dylan, his favorite wrestlers since he started to watch professional wrestling, are the British Bulldog and Booker T. And also according to Dylan, the three always were big fans of WCW, rarely missing an episode of Nitro and Thunder. He started to train when he was just 16 years of age. His brother Jaques (who is a year older) would follow him. Independent Circuit / Wrestling overseas (2005-2011, 2012-2013) Two years after starting to train, Dylan started his professional wrestling career. For six years, he wrestled in England, Germany, Japan and Australia. In 2005, Dylan wrestled as a freelancer around England and was undefeated as a singles wrestler for 4 months, and was undefeated as a tag team wrestler for 3 months. His tag team partner was already Jaques Brazier. In 2007 he wrestled in Germany and Australia, as a singles wrestler. A year later, he wrestled in Japan. And it was there, that Dylan first met a wrestler who would become a big rival in future: Bruno Arnason. Dylan faced him for 5 matches, but lost 3 of those. After some moderate success in Japan, Dylan returned to England at the start of 2009. From 2009 to 2011, he returned to wrestle around England. There, he revived the tag team with his older brother Jaques. He also met there other wrestlers, who he would meet again at A-XWL and EEWA: Road Rage Britain, Shane Ryan, Michael Schneider and Ryan Westberg. When A-XWL ceased its operations, Dylan returned to wrestle in England. Atlantic-X Wrestling League (2011-2012) Beginning Dylan was the second wrestler to be signed to A-XWL. His first match was a tag team match on December 5th, 2011, at A-XWL Live!, when he and his older brother Jaques lost a tag team match to The Evil Biker and The Phantom. However, it was Jaques who lost the fall. One night after, he lost to Adam H.. On December 19th, at A-XWL Live!, he lost again to Adam H. A week later, at A-XWL Live!, Dylan lost again, this time to Ryan Westberg. When it seemed his career was going nowhere after so many losses, on December 28th, at A-XWL All Action, Dylan Brazier got his first win, when he defeated Cesar Alexandre by submission. The, he got wins over Árnor Sigurdsson, Andriy Samarin and Maarkus Huber. And a tag team win with Jaques Brazier against Team Australia. However, on January 15th, 2012, at A-XWL Underrated!, the Brazier Brothers lost a match to Bruno Arnason and Cesar Alexandre. Like in their first tag team loss, it was Jaques who lost the fall. One night after, at A-XWL Live!, Dylan lost his first singles match after three wins, this time it was Shane Ryan. On January 21st, 2012, he had his CPV debut, at Night of Glory, losing to The Serial. Two nights after, at A-XWL Live!, Dylan returned to his winning ways, after defeating Michael Schneider. On January 29th, the Brazier Brothers defeated Kyle Pinder and Jason Mays in a tag team match, at A-XWL Underrated!. Then he got another win over Michael Schneider. And a tag team win with Jaques by defeating Andriy Samarin and The Gigante. Brazier Brothers break up On February 12th, at A-XWL Underrated, Dylan and Jaques lost to Evil Biker and The Phantom. The losing team had to disband, and since the Braziers lost, they were the unfortunate. After the match, despite losing the falls most of the time, Jaques turned heel on his brother. One night after, at A-XWL Live!, Dylan got his revenge by defeating Jaques by submission. Singles wrestler On February 20th, Dylan lost to Bruno Arnason, at A-XWL Live!, after tapping out to an Ankle Lock. Six nights later, at King of the Cage, Dylan had an impressive showing, by defeating The Phantom. Since The Evil Biker and Ryan the Giant went for a draw, Dylan received a bye and went straight to the final match. Unfortunately, he lost to Bruno Arnason. It was surprising that Dylan was the runner-up because he had so many ups and downs at that moment, and it was this tournament that put him on the top. On March 12th, he defeated Klaas Marienhoff and qualified to the Second Round of the Final Stage tournament, which would conclude on a CPV on April 29th. On April 23rd, at A-XWL Live!, he defeated Ryan the Giant, and qualified to the Third Round of the Final Stage tournament. After two wins over Ryan The Giant and one over Maarten Gillain, the next step was the Final Stage tournament. Final Stage 2012 tournament On April 29th, Dylan Brazier had three matches. It was the Final Stage CPV, where the tournament was the main story of the show, since the winner of the tournament would face Bruno Arnason or Cesar Alexandre for the A-XWL World Heavyweight Championship at A-XWL Blackout, a month after. In the quarter-finals, he defeated The Dundee. Then, in the semifinals, he defeated Andriy Samarin. At the finals, he faced The Phantom, and defeated him, therefore winning the Final Stage 2012 tournament and earning an A-XWL World Heavyweight Championship shot. The final A-XWL European Champion One night after winning the Final Stage tournament, he defeated The Gigante, at A-XWL Live!, and became the third European Champion. He was at the last ever A-XWL show, the May 7th edition of A-XWL Live!, where he defeated Iceberg. According to Bruno Arnason, Dylan was supposed to win the A-XWL World Heavyweight Championship at A-XWL Summer Break Fest. European Empire Wrestling Association (2014-present) On April 2nd, 2014, Bruno de Barros, the EEWA owner, signed Dylan Brazier to the said promotion. His debut was on EEWA's first show, Open Fight Night's July 2nd episode. His debut match was a win over Maarkus Huber, after the British Blockage. However this was not Dylan's only appearance in the show. At the start of the show, he openly criticized Bruno Arnason, and stopped him to break Andriy Samarin's leg, after Arnason defeated Andriy with an Ankle Lock. After his win over Huber, Dylan was brutally attacked by Arnason. Ten days later, at EEWA Saturday Storm, he defeated Maxim Maliarev. Four days later at Open Fight Night, he lost a tag team match against the Big Squad, thanks to Bruno Arnason's interference. After a win over Ryan Westberg, Dylan went to Wrestling Carnage (2014). There, he lost an EEWA World Heavyweight Championship match to Bruno Arnason, when Dylan was pinned after his tights were grabbed by Arnason in a roll-up. After pinning Bruno Arnason at the first Open Fight Night after Wrestling Carnage, in a tag team match, he won the Tag Team Championship, with Jaques Brazier, against the Silver Hunters on August 9th, at Saturday Storm, but they lost the title back to the Silver Hunters, 11 days later, at Open Fight Night, thanks to Bruno Arnason's inteference. At the August 22nd Show (2014), Dylan pinned Bruno Arnason to apparently win the EEWA World Heavyweight Championship, but he didn't win the title. One day after the show, was another edition of Saturday Storm, the commissioner Jacques García said that Arnason's right leg was under the bottom rope when Dylan pinned him, with that, the pin wouldn't count. Due to that, Dylan was forced to return the title to Bruno Arnason, and Dylan's 1 day reign doesn't count. Arnason would only get his belt back if he accepted another rematch from Dylan, to which he accepted. On September 3rd, at Open Fight Night, Arnason's team won a match against Dylan's team. The stipulation was the winner team's captain could choose the stipulation for Arnason vs. Dylan at Fall Rebellion (2014). Since Arnason's team won, he chose a Pelea de Fuenlabrada, a modified Last Man Standing match. One of the most brutal matches in EEWA had Dylan as the winner of the match and of the EEWA World Heavyweight Championship. Personal life From 2009 to 2013, Dylan was in a relationship with WIWL wrestler Jessica Willard. Dylan has an adopted son whose name is Jerome. In wrestling Finishing moves -S. A. M. (Socially Awkward Moment) (scissors kick) - 2005-present -STF - 2005-2012 -British Blockage (Sideslam with theatrics) - 2012-present -450 Splash - 2011-present, rarely used since 2013 -Liverpool Drop (Somersault Leg Drop) - 2012-present Signature moves - Sitout spinebuster - 2013-present - Lariat - 2005-2007, 2013-present - Northern Lights Suplex - 2005-2012 - Elbow Drop - 2005-present - Sambo Suplex - 2005-2009 - Enzugiri - 2005-2011 - Capture Suplex (Cradle suplex) - 2005-present Entrance themes * "Stayin' Alive (Remix)" by Bee Gees and N-Trance (Independent circuit, 2005-2011, 2012-2014) * "Allegiance" by Mac Demy (EEWA, 2014-present) * "Fight the Beat" (as member of the Brazier Brothers) by FMP (EEWA, 2014-present) Championships and accolades Japanese Pro Wrestling Federation JPWF Unbreakable Championship (2 times) Home Wrestling Force HomeWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) HomeWF Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Jaques Brazier Atlantic-X Wrestling League A-XWL European Championship (1 time, the final) A-XWL Final Stage winner (2012) European Empire Wrestling Association EEWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) EEWA Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Jaques Brazier EEWA World Tag League (2015) - with Jaques Brazier Category:A-XWL wrestlers Category:EEWA wrestlers